The SOLDIER Way
by Ruko-Sempai and Riko-San
Summary: When orphan Snow Cross is taken in by the ShinRa Electric Power Company, she expects nothing more than a dreadfull experience. Forced into the SOLDIER program, she finds herself falling into a tangled mess of blood and war. With her past rushing back to her, and a certain SOLDIER catching her attention, Snow has no choice but to choose; saving lives, or destroying them?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Destiny is Never Left to Chance

_"We stopped looking for monsters under our beds when we realized those monsters were inside us."_

_-Joker_

I slammed my cuffed hands on the table, infuriated. "This is outrageous!"

The old woman in front of me didn't seem to be affected by my outburst. She glared up at me from her seat behind the desk, hands folded neatly, back straight, and head high, as if she was looking down on a piece of dirt. Mrs. Bensa sighed. "Calm down, you silly little child! You've no idea what a wonderful opportunity like this means." She spat. "Besides, it's not your decision. I've already accepted the deal." My jaw dropped.

"I'm sixteen! I'm perfectly capable of making my own choices!"

"You're a child with absolutely no self control. What makes you think I trust you to make any kind of decision?"

I gritted my teeth, restraining myself from breaking her neck. "You're not my mother. I don't have to do anything you say!" The old bat adjusted her glasses, "Well, your mother isn't here to raise you, now is she? And since your father isn't here either, it's up to me to set you on the good path." Knowing she was right, but too angry to care, I slammed my hands on the table again, harder than the first time. "I don't care who you are!" I said, "I'm not going to that damn company, and you can't make me." Mrs. Bensa smirked, obviously hiding something. She sat back, looking at me with smug amusement. "As of now, you're property of the ShinRa Electric Power Company. Because of this, you're required to go; if you don't, everything you own will be taken away from you, and you'll end up here again." I hesitated at this. I really didn't want to go to ShinRa, for more reasons than one. But I also didn't want to stay here anymore. _Who knows. Maybe ShinRa'll have more than this old hole. _I sighed, stepping back. Mrs. Bensa didn't hide her joy, and jumped up to grab the phone on her desk. "Excellent! I'll call the Director. Go say your goodbyes, and fix yourself up a little."

I turned and walked to the door, still angry. The guard opened it and ushered me into the hallway, keeping a hand on his taser as he lead me back to the other kids. I was considered a bit more dangerous than the other orphans, hence the handcuffs and guard. After six small fires, four attacks against Mrs. Bensa, and two guards getting jumped, they finally decided to cuff me whenever I walked down the hallway. The last time I jumped a guard, Mrs. Bensa made me wear a straight jacket for a month, which was why I wasn't beating the crap out of her.

I wasn't the best kid.

Don't get me wrong, it's not like Mrs. Bensa abused us or anything; she actually cared about us. She made sure we were clothed and fed properly, had enough space to play and move around, and even hired tutors to teach us during the school year. The old bat never yelled unless it was at me or she was scolding someone. I just didn't like her controlling ways, and she didn't like me at all.

When we finally reached the doors to the indoor playground, the guard uncuffed me and lightly pushed me in. I glared at him, rubbing my wrist as the door closed. There were few teens who lived in the Costa del Sol Home for Lost Children, me being the oldest at sixteen. A small group of kids ran up to me, being lead by a taller kid who was a little older than them. The older one nodded to me. "What'd you get called in for, Snow?" I shook my head, stuffing my hands in my pockets. "I'm movin' out, Kid." Gasps went through the small group.

"What?"

"How come?!"

"But you can't leave!"

I just shook my head and shrugged. There wasn't anything I could do. Kid looked me, slightly worried. "They're right, Snow. You can't leave us now. Who's gonna keep that bully Rue away from us?" I glanced over at a group of older kids across the room. They were only two years younger than me and one year older than Kid, but they thought they ran the place. One of the younger girls who tagged along with Kid walked up to me. "Can't you just run away like last time?" All I could do was shake my head. "Not this time. The old bat gave me to ShinRa to fight in the Wutai War." Kid's eyes widen, and he stepped forward, grabbing my shoulders. "Snow, you can't go! You'll die!" I grinned at him, "No I won't! Jeez, have _some_ faith, will you?" When he didn't answer, I spoke more seriously. "Look, Kid. I'll be _fine_. You just worry about protectin' these little kids, alright? I'll talk to Rue; he won't bug you for a while. Okay?" Kid nodded silently and I walked across the room, heading straight for Rue's gang.

The fourteen year old glared at me as I walked up to him. "What do you want?" He spat. I crossed my arms, tilting my head. "I'm going away for a while, and while I'm gone, you better not touch those kids." He straightened up, the other kids in his little gang watching me warily. "So she finally kicked you out, huh? What makes you think I'll listen to you, punk?" Fed up with his little attitude, I reached over and grabbed the front of his shirt, yanking him closer to me. Rue tensed, but didn't move away, his hands in his pockets. "Listen, you little brat," I said dangerously, feeling my anger rise up, "If I get one call from Kid saying you've been messing with them, I'm coming straight back and I'm kicking your ass, got it?" Rue didn't answer, and I yanked him forward, to where our nose almost touched. "Got it?!" I said loudly. He gritted his teeth and pulled something from his pocket, quickly bringing his arm up. I leaned back, feeling metal scratch my cheek, and looked at the shank in his hand, blood dripping from the blade. "Go die!" Rue yelled, swinging his shank again. Rage pitted in my stomach, and I slammed him into the floor, grabbing the shank. Staring down at him, I twirled the shank in my hand. "I'll keep this." His little gang stepped forward, but Rue sat up and said, "Stand back. The guards are here for her."

I turned and saw the guards waving me over. Giving Rue one last look, I walked towards them, stuffing the shank in my pocket. Kid ran up to me, worry lacing his words. "Your face is bleeding!" I snorted, grinning at him. "Thanks, Captain Obvious. I'm fine." Glancing at the guards, I said, "Well, I guess I'll see you guys later." Kid suddenly wrapped his arms around my waist, making me almost lose my balance.

"H-hey now-!"

"Be careful, Snow." He looked up at me. "We'll be waiting here, alright?"

I sighed as he pulled away, and reached over to ruffle his hair. "Jeez, I'm not going away forever! If you ever need me, just call. I'll be there!"

Kid nodded and stepped back. I was about to walk out the door when he called my name. Looking back at him, my vision was suddenly obscured as something hit my face. Reaching up, I grabbed the black beanie Kid always wore. I heard Kid laugh. "With hair as weird as yours, you'll need it!" He laughed. I rolled my eyes and put on the beanie. "Ha ha. Dork." Smiling, I turned and went out into the hallway, where I was handcuffed.

* * *

Mrs. Bensa frowned when she saw the blood on my cheek. She gasped and hurried over to me, knowing that the ShinRa guys were watching. "Oh, my! What happened, dear? Are you alright?" I shrugged her off, still handcuffed. "Get off, old hag!" Mrs. Bensa sighed and turned to a man with long silver hair. "Snow, I'd like you to say hi to Mr. Sephiroth. He's taken the time to come pick you up! Isn't that nice?" I glared at the General, not even bothering to speak. The old bat laughed nervously and tried to cover my silence. "She's a bit shy, you see. And just so sweet! Isn't that right, dear?" Before I could bite her head off, Sephiroth spoke. "You should know SOLDIER only takes men into the program. A girl won't suffice." Mrs. Bensa faltered, trying to make up an excuse when my anger fired up again.

"What do you mean, 'only takes males'? Why can't a girl join?"

Sephiroth wasn't bothered by my tone. "The mako is too strong. A girl will die before making SOLDIER." I scoffed, glaring at him harder. "You're bluffing. I bet if ShinRa wasn't so sexist, there'd be more women in the army!" Mrs. Bensa opened her mouth to shut me up, but was interrupted by another voice, coming from the ShinRa helicopter.

"Hahaha! She's a fiesty one, huh?" A teenage boy laughed as he stepped down from the chopper. He was dressed similarly to Sephiroth, but wore purple. Sephiroth sighed, "Zack. I told you to stay put." Zack shrugged walking over. "I know, I know! I just couldn't help but want to see what the fuss was about." He smiled at me. I huffed and looked away. Mrs. Bensa glanced between the two SOLDIERs nervously. "I'm so sorry about her behavior," She said quickly, "I've tried to raise her right, but she's very stubborn-"

"It's fine." Sephiroth said, shocking both Mrs. Bensa and I.

"It is?" We said, giving him a look.

The General nodded, crossing his arm. "She may be uncontrolled, but we can discipline her if necessary. Her determination can come in handy if she survives the mako." Mrs. Bensa smiled brightly at this. "That's wonderful! I'm so happy for you, Snow!" I rolled my eyes. "You're just happy to see me go." She ignored this and lightly pushed me forward. "I'm sure you'll be taken care of. I hope you live happily!" Sephiroth stayed behind to speak with Mrs. Bensa about any medical information and to sign papers while Zack led me to the helicopter.

I frowned, wondering how I would get inside since my hands were cuffed behind my back. Zack grinned at me as he hopped up. "Need some help?" I made a face. "No thanks." Ignoring the suppressed laughter from him, I struggled to board the chopper. After several attempts, with no progress at all, I huffed and glared at the helicopter, willing it to lower to the ground. Zack, who was holding his sides as he laughed repeated, "Need help?" I sighed and nodded, looking away as he reached down and wrapped his arms around my waist, lifting me up and setting me down on the floor of the helicopter. "There," He said, "that wasn't so bad, was it?" I didn't answer, instead looking back at the home I had spent most of my life in. I saw Sephiroth talking to Mrs. Bensa, who didn't look happy.

"Hey, where are you from, anyway?"

I looked over at Zack, who sat across from me. "Why?" I asked. He shrugged, resting his cheek on the palm of his hand. "I don't know. You don't look like you're from Costa del Sol." I hesitated, unsure if I should tell. It was ShinRa, after all. _With the Wutai War going on and all, it might not be the best idea to tell these guys..._ I cleared my throat, glancing away. "Well, Mrs. Bensa always told me I'm, ah, from Wutai. But I was raised here." Zack whistled, impressed. "Wow, all the way from Wutai?" He squinted at me. "Now that you mention it, it's pretty obvious, except for your tan. But that doesn't explain all...this." He said, gesturing to the my hair that weren't covered by Kid's beanie. I shrugged, not really bothering to explain. I didn't know either. "So what about you? Where're you from?" I asked, uncomfortable. Zack grinned, pointing to himself.

"Gongaga!" He said proudly.

I shook my head, "Never heard of it."

"I'm not surprised; it's a pretty backwater town."

"What about your eyes? I bet those are contacts."

"Nope, it's because of the mako. Once you get the mako shots, your eyes will look like this too."

I frowned at this information. I liked my boring brown eyes. Zack straightened up as Sephiroth climbed in, closing the large sliding door. "Go," He told the guy at the controls. As the helicopter began to lift, I felt my stomach drop, and began to dread eating breakfast this morning. The helicopter tilted slightly, making me jump as my stomach flipped. Nausea hit me in waves, and I closed my eyes tightly, trying to push the feeling down. I felt someone's hand on my shoulder and heard Zack's voice. "Hey, are you alright?" I shook my head in answer, regretting it immediately as my body tilted to the right. "...Vertigo..." Was all I could get out. Opening my eyes, I saw Zack moving over to help me up. "Oh...Just try not to puke, okay?."

I groaned, a new sense of dread washing over me.

_This is gonna be a long ride..._

* * *

What seemed like hours later, we finally flew over our destination.

"Hey, Snow, check it out." Zack said, pointing out the window to my right. I managed to restrain from throwing up for a minute to look out. My eyes widened at the sight.

The sky was dark, thousands of lights below illuminating like stars. I had never seen anything like it before; Costa del Sol wasn't much of a city, and almost never had so many lights after dark, unless there was a festival. I couldn't take my eyes off the lights.

"That's Midgar," Zack explained, "where the ShinRa building is."

I blinked, amazed at the city below. It was hard to believe that I'd be living there soon. Something told me that, despite how pretty it was, getting used to this new environment would be scarier than I thought. Anxiety bloomed in my stomach, but I pushed it away, ignoring the bad feeling forming in its place. I took a breath to calm my heart, which had started to speed up. _Calm down, calm down. You'll be fine. _I thought, looking away from the window.

The helicopter landed on he roof of a tall building, and as Zack helped me down, I struggled to keep from dropping to my knees and kissing the concrete. A guy in a black suit came and cut the handcuffs from my wrists. I thanked him, rubbing the bruises that had started to form where the metal had cut into my skin. My legs were a bit shaky, and though Zack insisted on helping me, I managed to walk on my own. Sephiroth was talking to the guy in the suit while Zack explained what was going to happen over the next few hours. "I think you'll be tested first, to see how well you do in a fight without mako. Then, you'll be taken to the infirmary to have a check up."

"A check up? Why?"

"I guess to see if you're healthy. It's what they do to everyone who becomes SOLDIER."

"Oh. Alright then."

Sephiroth walked over and nodded to a door several feet from us. "Let's go."

Now that my motion sickness had faded some, I found it was easier to keep up with the two SOLDIERs as we made our way through the door and down a hallway. Bright florescent lights lit the hall, the white walls seeming to glow. The heels of my boots clicked loudly against the tile floor, the sound bouncing through the silent area. There was an elevator at the end of the hall, Sephiroth sliding some kind of keycard through a slot once we reached it. The elevator doors opened, and we all shuffled into the small space. The General pushed a button and the doors closed, the elevator moving down. It was awkwardly silent as we stood there, both Zack and Sephiroth standing in front of me. I tilted my neck, hearing a loud crack. My anxiety grew as the elevator slowed to a stop, the doors sliding open. I followed the two out, blinking as my eyes adjusted to the change of lighting on this floor.

The lights weren't as bright, and the walls were more of a gray metal color. Instead of white, the floor was a darker blue tile. "First, you'll spar with an infantry man," Sephiroth said, "What happens next depends on the outcome of the spar." I swallowed nervously. Sure, I had gotten into plenty of fights before; there were scares on my stomach to prove it. But I'd never fought to show someone I could do it, and frankly, I didn't like the idea at all. This was something I wasn't ready for.

The General led us to a door with blue glass. He reached over and pressed a button, opening the door. There was a wall length computer of some kind across the narrow room, several lights flickering on the keyboard. This room was attached to a larger one, which was separated by a glass window and a door. The larger room was completely bare, except for a lone man standing inside. Sephiroth pointed to the door, "Once you step inside, the test will start." I waited for a 'good luck'. When all got was a thumbs up from Zack and a blank stare from Sephiroth, I took another breath and turned, opening the door to the larger room and walking in.

The guy inside wore a helmet, so I couldn't see his face as I approached him. The guy suddenly turned and kicked at me. I didn't have time to react, and the blow to my stomach sent me flying back. As he walked over to me, I scrambled to my feet, holding my fist up defensively. I managed to dodge his punch, and took the chance to elbow him in the throat. He gagged, backing up, and I moved a feet away from him to catch my breath. _I wasn't expecting that first shot, _I thought, breathing heavily, _He got me good, though. I can probably pull a throat-shot again if I get close, but he's fast; there's no promise I won't miss. _My thought's were interrupted as he lunged at me again. I brought my arms up just in time to block another punch, but he kicked my knee in. A jolt of pain shot up through my leg as I lost my balance and hit the cold floor. On my way down, I grabbed the guy's arm and dragged him down with me. I groaned as I sat up, rubbing my head, and turned to see that he was starting to get up as well. Alarms went off my head, making me quickly tackle him back down to the floor. I tried to hold him down, but he overpowered me almost immediately and knocked me over. I grunted and rolled over, trying to take him down.

We wrestled like that for a few minutes, until I saw a baton attached to his belt. Taking the risk, I reached over and managed to unclasp it. I tackled him again, this time holding his arms down with my knees and pressing the baton against his throat. It was silent after that. The door opened, and I looked over to see Zack running over to us. I moved off of the Infantryman and sat on the floor, panting. My stomach ached, and a headache was forming from where I'd been hit in the head. Sephiroth walked in behind Zack, and stared at me for a moment before turning to the younger SOLDIER. "Zack, take the Infantryman back to the barracks." Zack glanced at me before helping the other guy to his feet and leaving the room.

Feeling Sephiroth's eyes on me, I stared at the floor, trying to ignore the awkward silence between us. When Sephiroth spoke, I flinched.

"Get up. You need to be checked by a doctor." He turned and started walking to the door.

I stumbled to my feet, dropping the baton. "H-hey!" The General stopped, waiting for me to finish. I swallowed nervously. "Does that mean I made it?"

Sephiroth didn't turn around. "No," He said, and continued walking.

I stared at him for a few moments before sighing and following him out the door. "Alright then..."

* * *

"Name?"

"Snow Cross."

The nurse, who said her name was Bethe, gave me a look before writing down my name on her clipboard. "Alright...Age?" She asked in a nasally voice. I fiddled with my sleeve. "Sixteen."

"Where were you born?"

I didn't answer. She looked at me sympethically. "Don't worry, honey. I won't tell if you don't want me to." I hesitated, watching the nurse. She seemed to be telling the truth, and her eyes were full of loyalty. I glanced away, "...Wutai. But I was raised in Costa del Sol." Bethe nodded, smiling, and wrote it down. She turned to the nightstand next to the bed I sat on and picked up a small flashlight. "Tell me, do you have any health issues? Trouble breathing, shortness of breath, or anything like that?" I blinked as she shone the flashlight in my right eye. "Um..." I racked my mind for any information, "Does Claustrophobia count?"

"Not really, that's more of a psychological problem. Now, let's take your blood pressure. Take that off."

I nodded, unzipped my jacket, and held it in my lap while she wrapped a pad around my arm. When Bethe was done, she scribbled the information on the clipboard and said, "Just a few more tests..."

After several minutes and tests, Bethe left the room to get the doctor. I sat on the hospital bed, unsure of what to do until she got back. Anxiety started up again in my stomach, and I tried my best to push it away. Hospitals didn't normally bother me much, but I had a bad feeling that I wouldn't like whatever was coming. The door suddenly opened, making me jump. An old man walked in, wearing a white coat and glasses. He stared in disdain at me, and I instantly decided that I didn't like this man.

"A _girl_? In _SOLDIER? _How ridiculous!" The man said, pushing his glasses up. I opened my mouth to say something, but he interrupted me. "Hush! I don't want to hear your useless babble. I'm Professor Hojo." He set a metal tray holding three syringes on the table beside me. I stared at the blue-green liquid inside the containers. "You'll need to lay back," Hojo said. I did as I was told, the bad feeling growing worse as he strapped me down to the bed. "W-what's this for?" I asked nervously. Hojo grabbed a syringe and flicked it, examining the long needle. "The mako shots. We can't have you flailing about while the mako sets in." Panic flared in my chest, and I started to struggle against the restraints. Hojo turned to me, bemused. "A woman has never survived the mako shots. I suppose you'll make an excellent test of that."

He walked towards me with the needle, and I started to struggle more. The straps wouldn't budge, a sense of dread coming over me as Hojo came closer and closer.


	2. Chapter 2

**Gosh, it's been a while, huh, guys? Sorry for the wait, school's been in the way of writing. Anyway, I'm Ruko-Sempai, as you all know. My co-writer, Riko-san, is currently busy with a character analysis, so she won't show up for two or three chapters. She's the main character developer, while I'm the main author and illistrator of this joint. So, introductions aside, let's start the show!**

**P.S. Thanks and lots-o-love to my three reviewers. You all get huggles. :)**

* * *

Chapter 1: Mako Angels, SOLDIERs, and Sexists, oh my!

"Don't touch me!" I yelled, struggling harder as he continued forward. My mind was racing to find some means of escape when it hit me; I still had Rue's shank. I tried to move my arm to my pocket, but it was too far up, and I couldn't reach it. A jingling sound caught my attention. Looking down, I saw that one side of the buckle that held my legs down was loose. _There! _I moved my legs around, trying to unlatch it.

"Don't move," Hojo said, "I'd rather not have a troublesome subject."

"Shut it, old man!" I snapped, my heart going faster than ever as he stopped in front of me. The strap holding my legs suddenly snapped, much to my relief, and I kicked Hojo back, trashing around to break free of the other straps. Two Infantrymen came running in, one of them going to help Hojo to his feet. I managed to unlatch the other straps while they were preoccupied. Jumping off the bed, I ran to the door.

"Stop her!" I heard Hojo shout behind me.

Someone grabbed my arm and tried to turn me around. "Let me go!" I yelled, kicking out at the Infantryman. Reaching into my pocket, I grabbed the shank and pulled it out, stabbing him in the arm. He cried out in pain and backed off, giving me the chance to make a break for it.

I sprinted down the hall, heading for the elevator, and passed a familiar looking face. "Snow?" Zack asked, grabbing my arm, "What's wrong? You're shaking."

I took several deep breaths before speaking. "Zack, you gotta get me out of here," I blurted out.

Confusion washed over Zack's face as he opened his mouth to say something. "What? Why-"

"-There she is!" One of the Infantrymen exclaimed, coming around the corner. "Zack, stop her!"

Zack frowned. "What's going on here, Dave?" He asked.

Dave shook his head, coming closer. The closer he got, the more I moved behind Zack. "She escaped from the mako shots. I don't know how, but she managed to stab Cloud with a shank."

"Cloud?! Is he alright?"

"Yeah, it's just a flesh wound. But I need to get her back to Hojo for the mako shots."

_Time to get the hell out of dodge! _I thought, turning and running to the elevator. I pressed the button repeatedly, hearing foot steps behind me. "Snow, wait!" Zack yelled. I shook my head as the elevator door dinged and opened. I turned and saw Sephiroth inside, next to two other men.

"Sir!" Dave yelled to Sephiroth, "Grab her!"

I backed up, fear building up in my stomach. "Damn you, Dave!" I shouted. Sephiroth took a step towards me. Panic shot through me, and I turned to run. Something hard hit the back of my neck, and everything went black.

* * *

"...Snow!...Sephiroth...what the hell?!"

"She needs to get back...the only way."

"Angeal, do something...!"

* * *

_Beep...Beep...Beep...Beep..._

"...We're losing her!..."

"...only a thirty percent chance..."

_...Beep...Beep..._

"The mako won't..."

_..._

"...She's not breathing!"

* * *

I groaned, my head throbbing. Opeing my eyes slightly, I quickly shut them as sunlight hit me right in the face. I turned my head and opened my eyes completely. This room looked a lot like the other hospital room, except it was different somehow. Everything seemed to be...brighter. I groaned as I sat up. My side was hurting, as was my arms and legs. I shook my head slightly to clear some of the fog in my mind. My throat felt as if I'd swallowed a cheese-grater. _What happened..? _My eyes widened as little bits came back to me. _I was at home...That old bat gave me to ShinRa, I think..._ I swung my legs over the side of the bed and stood shakily. After waiting for my balance to return, I turned to the window next to the bed. The grey curtains were parted slightly, a small sliver of sunlight coming into the room. I walked slowly to the window, taking my time. Opening the curtains, I gasped and brought my arm up to block the sunlight as it blinded me. _Why is everything so bright?! _I thought, irritated as I stepped away from the window.

Cold air hit my legs and arms, making me shiver. Looking down, I saw why; I was wearing a white pair of shorts and a tank top. Rubbing my arms, I shivered again. _Where's my clothes? _I saw a bathroom across the small room. Sighing in relief, I walked towards it, only to stop after a few steps. _It's so easy to walk...Why do I feel so light? _My head swirling with questions, I walked into the bathroom. _I just need some water. Then I'll figure out what's going on. _There was a small medicine cabinet with a mirror attached. The door with the mirror on the other side was open, revealing several bottles of Asprin. I sighed and closed the door to look in the mirror, glancing at my reflection. A scream left my mouth as I backed up.

_M-my eyes! W-what the hell happened?!_

My eyes were no longer brown, but green. Not a normal green, a _bright_, _glowing_ green. I covered my mouth with my hand as I stared at myself in the mirror. It wasn't just my eyes that were different; my skin was tanner than before, my face more heartshaped. My long hair had always been blonde-white, it's what I was named after, but it never been so...vibrant. My arms were more toned, my waist was tinier, and my legs were skinny. Something else caught my eye, making my stomach turn in knots. My entire left arm, from my shoulder to my fingers, was covered in some kind of metal. I wiggled my fingers, and felt nothing, though my fingers were moving. Shock and horror shot through my chest, coursing through my entire body as the realization hit me. My arm wasn't covered in metal. It _was _metal. Bile rose up in my throat, and I nearly slammed into the floor as I barely made it to the toliet in time.

_H-how did this happen? _I turned and ran out of the bathroom.

Fear pumped through me as a loud knock came from the door. I quickly looked around, searching for some kind of weapon. The door opened and I quickly grabbed the closest thing to my right. A guy poked his head through the doorway, his face lighting up as he saw me.

"Snow! You're finally awake!" He said, stepping into the room. I moved around to the other side of the bed. He looked vaguely familiar, but I couldn't put a name with his face.

"Who are you...again?" I said slowly, trying to remember where I'd seen him before. The guy frowned.

He walked slowly forward. "It's me, Zack," He replied, "Just calm down, Snow. I'm a friend, remember?"

I tensed. "Hold up. Stay where you are." Zack slowed down, but kept walking. I raised my weapon threateningly. "I said stay!" Glancing at the pillow in my hand, I continued, "You want death by pillow? 'Cause I can make that happen!" Zack held up his hands in defense. He stopped walking a few feet from me. I felt a bit braver, so I started asking questions. "Where am I?"

"You're in the ShinRa Infirmary. You have been, for the past two weeks."

I took a breath. "What happened? What happened to my arm?"

Zack rubbed the back of his neck in discomfort and sat on the bed. Patting the spot next to him, he said, "You'll need to sit down." I hesitated, but climbed on the bed near the headboard, putting as much distance as I could between me and him. Zack looked at me curiously. "What all do you remember?"

Staring at the pillow in my lap, I struggled to recall what happened. A headache began to form, but I ignored it. "...Mrs. Bensa sent me somewhere...to ShinRa I think." I tried to remember what happened after that, but I could only recall little bits of conversation; all the faces were blurred. Seeing that I didn't have anything else to say, Zack cleared his throat.

The door opened, interrupting Zack. Both of us looked up as a blonde man wearing a purple and white business suit entered the room. Zack instantly shot up and saluted, "Good morning, Director Lazard, sir!"

Lazard smiled and nodded to him. "At ease," He said to the SOLDIER. Zack nodded and relaxed.

Glancing at me, Zack asked, "Is their something you need, sir?" Lazard turned to me. "Actually, yes. I need to speak with Miss Cross for a moment." Zack nodded and walked to the door.

He turned around before he left. "I'll see you later, Snow!" I didn't anwser.

When Zack left, Lazard walked forward. "Your name is Snow?" I nodded, watching him warily. He pointed to the edge of the bed, "May I?"

I shrugged, clutching the pillow loosely. "I guess." Lazard sat down.

It was silent for a few minutes until he spoke again. "You're very lucky to be alive, Miss Cross."

"Zack said I've been here for two weeks. What happened? My arm-"

"Do you remember why you're here?"

I shook my head.

Lazard stared at the open door. "Originally, a boy from the orphange had be chosen to help fight in the Wutai War, but there was a mix up in the papers, and you came instead."

I shook my head, "Wait, if you were expecting a boy, why didn't you just send me back?"

"Many women have tried, but no one has ever been able to survive the mako injections needed to become SOLDIER. Except you, that is."

"So you injected that stuff in me, fully aware that it could_ kill_ me, just to see if it would work this time?!" I asked, my voice raising with my temper.

Lazard turned to me, unfazed. "We are at _war_, Miss Cross," He said evenly, "It was a risk I was willing to take, to save lives."

My anger dimmed down, and confusion took it's place. "...If so many have died because of the mako, why didn't I?" Lazard was silent for a moment.

"Your heart stopped beating after the injections. Nine seconds after it did, the mako in your body became stable, and your heart started beating again. The doctors think it had something to do with your DNA, but I think it was just luck."

I swallowed, looking down at my hands. "So..." I said slowly, "that's why I was out for so long?"

"Not exactly. When SOLDIERs first recieve the injections, it takes a week for them to recover while their bodies adjust to the mako. The mako increases strength, stamania, eyesight, and reflexes, among other things. I'm sure you've noticed the difference."

"But my eyes are a bright green; Zack's are more blue-green. And my hair-"

"A woman's genes are different from a man's. The slight change in appearence is just because of how the mako reacts to different aspects of your DNA. Overall, your abilities are the same as any other SOLDIER."

I stared down at my left arm, watching the light reflect off it. "What happened to my arm?" I asked again.

Lazard hesitated, but spoke. "Your arm had to be amputated."

Without giving me a chance to speak, he stood up. "Since you're awake, we need to have you dressed and prepared to train. Come with me, please." I stood and was about to follow him when I noticed something. I was barefoot, wearing nothing but what I had been wearing for the last two weeks.

"Um, can I take a shower?" I asked, catching up with Lazard.

He nodded, "Of course. Once we get your new uniform, you can make yourself presentable."

Walking down the hall, I couldn't help but notice the uneasy feeling that had appeared in my chest at the thought of training. Normally, I had a pretty good grip on my emotions, unless my anger got the best of me. But lately it seemed as if I had had absolutely no control over what I was feeling, which confused me. I'd always been confident in my skills as a street fighter; pride was one of my main traits, so why was I so nervous? Maybe it was because I was used to dealing with the little squirts back at the home, like Rue and his gang. People who were younger than me. I wasn't one to picks fights with kids, but really the only crowd I'd ever dealt with were at least in my age group, and they _weren't_ mako-infused. _Stop it! _I shook my head quickly, _Stop doubting yourself! You've beaten the crap out of tons of guys before! You're on the same level as these SOLDIERs anyway. _I took a breath and continued walking, trying to ignore the uncomfortable feeling that had moved down to my stomach.

We took the elelvator to the main floor, and as soon as I stepped out, I felt eyes on me. I could hear the faint murmer of people wispering around the room.

"Who is that?"

"Her eyes...Is she a SOLDIER?!"

"...A female SOLDIER? But I thought..."

Lazard looked at me, smiling slightly. "Don't worry. The excitement will calm down after a few days."

I crossed my arms, glancing around. "Does this happen to everyone who joins SOLDIER?" I asked him curiously. Lazard shook his head.

"Not really. But I'm not surprised," He replied, "You _are_ the first girl to become SOLDIER, after all. Don't be shocked when the rumors come around." I swallowed nervously. Rumors weren't my thing. We walked down the stairs to the reception desk.

The secretary smiled at us, "Welcome to the ShinRa Electric Power Company! What can I-" She blinked at Lazard. "O-oh, Director Lazard! It's wonderful to see you! Is there something you need?"

Lazard nodded, gesturing to me. "Yes, I'm here to see if the uniform for Miss Snow Cross is ready," He said. The blushing secretary nodded and typed something into her computer.

After a moment, she stuttered, "Yes, it's all ready. They're waiting for a fitting."

"Alright, thank you for your time," Lazard said, turning to walk away. I quickly thanked her and followed after him. "So, where are we going now?" I asked.

"To the fitting room on the third floor."

I 'hmm'ed in response. The walk was silent after that until we got inside the elevator. Lazard pressed the button that had a glowing three on it. I watched the doors close.

"It's very interesting, Miss Cross. Your file says you're from Wutai."

I stiffened slightly. "...Um, yeah. What's it to you?"

Lazard chuckled. "Don't worry; I just find it strange that you were found in Costa del Sol." He turned to me questioningly, "Is there a particular reason you relocated? Not to be rude, of course."

I shifted uncomfortably. This man was setting off all kinds of alarms in my head. "Not really. Mrs. Bensa always told me that a Wutian man dropped me off at her doorstep when I was three."

"You don't remember anything before that?"

"No...I don't really remember anything before I turned eight."

"How strange. And your hair, were you named after it..?"

I replied more forcefully, the weight of his questions making me nervous. "Yeah. The guy who dropped me off didn't say a name, so Mrs. Bensa gave me one."

"Hmm. Can you-"

I turned to him, my anger flaring. "What's with all the questions?" I asked, cutting him off, "I told you, I can't remember anything before my eighth birthday. So lay off it; you're pissing me off."

Lazard seemed surprised, but instead looked away. "I'm curious. There isn't anything that could explain your body's reaction to the mako."

"So you pry into my life?"

"My apologies. If it makes you uncomfortable, I'll stop."

I frowned, but didn't say anything. I hadn't ment to chew him out, really. It didn't take much for my temper to rise, and it certainly wasn't the best idea to be the cause of it. Like I said before, my anger was the only thing I couldn't control. The elevator door dinged and opened, much to my relief, and I hurried out before I assulted the Director. I exhaled to calm myself down, though it didn't do much.

We were in some kind of dressing room; chairs were placed here and there, several racks of clothes on one wall, a few small changing rooms. Lazard nodded to me, "The twins will take of you. Go to the training room when you're done." And with that, he turned and left. I sighed in relief, my anger dissapearing as I glanced around the room. A man and a woman, who looked exactly alike, rushed up to me.

"Oh, who's this, Ms. Kerra?" The man said, looking me up and down.

"A girl SOLDIER, it seems, !" The woman replied, grabbing my arm and inspecting it. She looked up at me, strange grey eyes shining. "What's this female SOLDIER's name?"

I blinked, a bit confused. "Um, I'm Snow." Ms. Kerra nodded, walking over to the clothes rack. She began shifting through the clothes while Mr. Terra pulled me over to a tall mirror.

"Ah, yes, the blonde man said much about you, Miss SOLDIER," He said.

"I wonder," Ms. Kerra said thoughtfully, pulling a uniform out, "Will these fit such a thin being? What do you think, Mr. Terra?"

"I think so, Ms. Kerra."

I opened my mouth to voice my opinion, but was interrupted as Ms. Kera pushed a bundle into my arms and shoved me into a changing room, closing the door. The changing room was small and stuffy, with a bench on one side and a tall mirror on the other. I set the clothes on the bench.

Sighing, I picked through the small pile of clothes until I found a sleeveless dark red turttle-neck. It looked a few sizes too small, which made me skeptical, but I decided to get it over with. Pulling off my tank top, I glanced in the mirror and nearly stopped breathing, still unadjusted to the way I looked. When I got over my temporary shock, I noticed a part of my stomach that was a lighter shade of color than the rest of me. Frowning, I peered at the spot, realizing it was a scar. _When did I get this? _I shook my head, confusion fogging my mind again. The turtle-neck fit like a second skin around my bust and stomack, an uncomfortable feeling for me, but was loose around my neck, the collar sagging down a bit. There wasn't another shirt in the pile, so I changed into the dark red pants. They felt rough and thick, but, dispite looking way too big, they fit me fairly well. I didn't really like how they rested on my hips instead of my stomach, and were baggy around my legs. The last thing on the bench was one long dark brown glove. I frowned, picking one up and examining it. I wasn't a fan of gloves; I grew up fighting with bare fists. Still, I slipped my right arm and hand into it. _Beggers can't be choosers, I guess._

Ms. Kerra opened the door, "Hmm, just as I thought. A perfect fit." How she knew I was done changing was beyond me. "Well, don't be shy, now. Come out and show Mr. Terra."

Mr. Terra peered at me thoughtfully before nodding. "Very good, I say. You did a wonderful job, Ms. Kerra."

His sister simply waved the compliment away. "Of course I did, Mr. Terra. Now, about the other things?"

"I have them right here."

I blinked at the two heavy-looking shoulder pads, weird brown suspenders and a belt with some kind of insignia on the buckle. Mr. Terra handed me the belt and suspenders. "Put that on, Miss SOLDIER."

After adjusting the suspenders, he helped me strap the shoulder pads onto my shoulders. They weren't as heavy as I thought, but it felt strange to wear them. Ms. Kerra nodded approvingly and stepped to the side, revealing another tall mirror. "See, Miss SOLDIER? You look absolutely perfect," She said.

I stared at my reflection, a bad feeling growning in my chest. I didn't look like the brown-eyed, scrawny little teen from the orphange anymore. I looked like a SOLDIER. My heart sped up, but I forced myself to calm down. This was better than living in that hell-hole, right?

Mr. Terra spoke up, breaking me from my thoughts, "Now, if you would please follow us, Miss SOLDIER, to the training room. You'll need this." He handed me a sword. I hand awkwardly gripped the hilt, surprised when the sword was lighter than I expected. I'd never fought with a sword before; the only weapon I had experience with was a shank. Shanks were light and fairly easy to use, as long as you were a close-range fighter. But swords were longer and heavier, and needed more skill to weild. I pushed the thought of me accidently stabbing myself out of my mind, and followed the two down the hallway to another door.

This door looked incredibly familiar, but I couldn't remember where I'd seen it before. I turned to thank the two for their help, but the entire hall was empty except for me. Frowning, I glanced around at the vincity. _Where'd they go? _Shaking off the strange feeling of the creepy twins' presense, I opened the door and walked in.

There was a man in a white coat sitting at a large computer, typing something. He glanced at me boredly before turning to me completely, surprised. "Unauthorized citizens aren't allowed on this floor," He said, glancing at my uniform, "That includes cosplayers. Are you lost?"

I raised my eyebrows. _Cosplayer?_ _Is he serious? _"I'm not a cosplayer. I'm here to train."

The man chuckled and stood. "Of course you are. Look, we get dozens of you guys every week." He leaned forward a bit, staring at me. "I have to admit, though, this is a pretty impresive costume; you got the contacts and everything."

"I'm not cosplaying. Now let me through." I said, feeling my anger bubble up.

"Sorry, I can't. Tell your friends you tried."

I shook my head; this guy wasn't going to listen anytime soon. I turned to walk over to the door leading to the training room, but the man grabbed my wrist, yanking me back. "Hey, I said you can't go in there!" He yelled.

"Let me go!" I was about to floor him when the door opened. That Zack guy from earlier walked in.

"Hey, what's with all the ruckus-" Zack stopped and stared at me, "Snow? What's going on?"

I glared at the man in the white coat as I snapped my wrist out of his grip. "This asshole won't let me through. He thinks I'm some kind of cosplayer."

The man glanced between the two of us. "Y-you know her, sir?" He stuttered. Zack grinned, slinging his arm over my shoulders.

"Know her? This is SOLDIER Third Class Snow Cross, the first female SOLDIER! Show some respect, will you?" He laughed. The man grumbled an apology to me before turning to the computer, ignoring us.

Zack looked at me, "So? What'd Director Lazard want?"

I crossed my arms, stepping away from him. "He told me what happened. Then he got annoying."

"You didn't kill him, did you?"

"I was thinking about it."

Zack laughed and grabbed my hand, leading me into the training room. "Haha! I think you'll get along great with the other Third Class guys. I'm helping out with your class's training today, by the way."

When we entered the room, all eyes were on me. I shifted uncomfortably under the stares of about twenty guys wearing the same colors as me, plus the man dressed in a black uniform. The man turned to Zack as we approached him. "Zack, who is this?" He asked, guesturing to me.

"Angeal, this is Snow Cross. She's a new SOLDIER. Snow, this is Angeal, my mentor!"

"I see. Nice to meet you." Angeal nodded to me and held out his hand. I shook it, surprised at his politeness. Angeal smiled as I let go of his hand. "You have a firm grip; that's good. It symbolizes high self-confidence."

"Um, thanks...?"

"Refer to me as 'sir'. Go and stand in line. We'll begin class soon."

I nodded, "Yes, sir." Turning around, I ignored the stares of the other SOLDIERs as I joined the line, standing inbetween two guys. Minutes later, I felt a hand press against my back. I looked at the guy next to me, "Knock it off."

He shrugged. "I'm not doing anything," He replied.

I rolled my eyes and looked forward again. I almost spaced out, but felt a hand on my back again, lower this time. My anger flared, and I turned to the culprit. "Stop touching me," I said through my teeth, "or I'll floor your ass."

The guy on the other side of me leaned forward a bit to look at my assulter. "Leave her alone, Don."

"Shut up, Kato," Don said, "I'll do want I want."

The two fell silent, and I relaxed some. Until a few minutes later, when I felt a hand grab my rear.

I don't know if it was my hormones being affected by the mako, or the fact that I'd already had to deal with one sexist idiot that morning, but either way, this guy was going to get hurt.

"Get your hands off me. Last warning."

When I felt his hand creep up my backside again, I turned and grabbed his wrist, my temper rising with every second. I twisted his wrist until he was kneeling on the floor, yelling at me to let go.

"Let go, bitch!" He shouted, drawing the attention of everybody in the room.

I kept twisting, refusing to let go until I heard the satisfying pop of his wrist breaking. He yelled in pain, and Zack came running over with Angeal.

"What happened here?" Angeal asked, glancing between Don and I.

Don was the first to speak. "She freakin' broke my wrist, sir!"

I pointed at him, "He grabbed my ass, sir!"

Angeal sighed, rubbing his temples. After a moment, he spoke. "Alright," He said, "Zack, take him to the infirmary. Cross, ten laps."

"What?" I asked in disbeleif."

"Fifteen laps."

"But-"

"Twenty."

I threw my hands into the air. "Alright!"

"Twenty-five. 'Yes sir'."

"Yes sir! Damn it!"


End file.
